Golden Trio Drabbles
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: These are stories all about the Golden Trio and the people they are around all the time.
1. Introduction

I actually got down to the task of writing drabbles. I have enough written to post one a day through my finals, then I will be posting more as the winter break is upon me. I chose to write drabbles about the golden trio. There are approximately 78 stories total; so bear with me…

-Dana


	2. Harry Potter and Hannah Abbott

**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Hannah Abbott

**Rating: **T

**Length: **

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

"Expecto Patronum!" Hannah said forcefully, pointing her wand at the old figure the DA used to practice on two years ago. Nothing happened. "Gah!" she yelled, throwing her wand at the figure. "I'm no bloody good at any of this!"

"You're not completely rubbish," a voice from behind her said. "You were dead accurate when you threw your wand."

"Harry," she said with a sigh, turning around to see who it was and putting her hand on her heart. "You nearly scared me out of my knickers."

"That's a lovely image," he said simply. "Would you like a hand?"

"With my knickers?" she questioned, scandalized.

"Your spell work," Harry said quickly. "Though I wouldn't mind helping you out with your knickers as well." *WINK*

"Dirty," she murmured. "I'd like your help with my spells. I'm complete shite with them."

"Accio," Harry whispered and Hannah's wand came toward him from where she threw it. "You just wanna work on your patronus?"

"All my spells are crap, so what ever you think."

"I can guarantee if we get this spell, all the others will come in line," Harry assured her. He returned her wand, turned her around and stepped up behind her. "Let me see you try again."

Hannah squared her shoulders and cast the spell again; still nothing.

"May I ask which memory you were using?" he asked tentatively.

"My first kiss," she said, blushing. "It was with Ernie second year/"

"Was it any good?" he asked.

"Not really, but every girl is happy about her first kiss."

"If it wasn't good, then you're not having a happy memory," he said. "Have you kissed anyone else? Something better for you to picture?"

She blushed.

"I'll take that as a no, then," Harry grinned. She turned around to reprimand his teasing, but his lips met hers before the words could form. She inhaled sharply but relaxed almost immediately, returning the sudden kiss. Lips connected and reconnected, and tongues played with wild abandon. Once they broke apart from each other, Harry grinned. "Now turn around and cast the spell."

Nodding, Hannah took a deep breath and followed his command. "Expecto Patronum!" she yelled. A brilliant white stallion came erupting from her wand.

"See, told ya," Harry said, grinning at her. He gave her a quick hug and kissed her forehead. She thanked him and watched him leave the room of requirement. She smiled to herself as all of the rest of her spells produced the desired effect.


	3. Ron Weasley and Susan Bones

**Pairing: **Ron Weasley and Susan Bones

**Rating: **T

**Length: **109

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

Ron was pacing the Entrance Hall before his first Quidditch match, nervous as hell. He would be making a fool of himself in front of the entire school, not just his brothers.

"Ron?" a timid voice said. He spun to face her.

"Susan? What are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be a the pitch for the match?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she smirked. "I just wanted to say good luck."

"We're playing your house though," Ron pointed out.

"Just shut up and take the luck, Weasley," she teased, blowing him a kiss before leaving for the pitch.

Ron was grinning like an idiot.


	4. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger and Harry Potter

**Rating: **T

**Length: 197**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

The trio was sitting in a very crowded and noisy Gryffindor common room one night and Hermione was practically sitting in Harry's lap due to lack of room. He just couldn't take it any more. "Hey Mione," Harry started nervously. "I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time."

"What?" she said loudly, trying to hear and be heard over the noise of the crowd.

"I've been meaning to tell you something," he replied.

"Why do you want to carve a pumpkin!" she asked.

"Tell you something," he yelled. "I've known for a while, but never got the courage to tell you until now."

"What is it?"

"Well, its been bugging me to tell you…"

"Just spit it out already!" Hermione yelled over the growing noise.

"Screw this," Harry mumbled, pulling her further onto his lap and kissed her full on the mouth. Her eyes flew open but immediately closed and responded when she realized what he was doing. The whole common room went silent and just watched.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Hermione said after they broke apart, smirking. Harry just groaned and shut up her effectively, a smirk still on his lips.


	5. Harry Potter and Padma Patil

**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Padma Patil

**Rating: **T

**Length: 352**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Padma Patil asked as the Gryffindor was leaving lunch in the Great Hall. He nodded and led her to one of the empty classrooms right off the Entrance Hall.

"Whatcha need to talk about?" Harry asked, hopping up on the large teacher's desk.

"What's his problem?" she asked.

"Who's problem?"

"Ron. I went to the dance with him, and he completely ignores me. Now he can't even look at me. Is it something I did?"

"Something you did?" Harry asked incredulously. "Not bloody likely."

"What?"

"What do you know about Ron?"

"He's in Gryff, red head, lots of cute brothers," Padma listed.

"Did you know that he's secretly in love with Hermione?" Harry asked, grinning lightly.

"What?" she shrieked. "He doesn't like her."

"He really does. An he was insanely jealous when Krum took her to the ball."

"How the hell could I have missed that?" she said, quietly sitting down on the desk next to him.

"It would have been hard for anyone to know, he hasn't really shown too many public signs before the ball," he explained. "Don't beat yourself up over it."

"But everyone knows that he'll always pick her over me," she said. "No one will ever want me now."

"Look, I can help if you'd like," Harry suggested.

"What do you propose?"

"Pav already got with Dean, so I would be going for the other sister. I try to kiss you, but you don't want sloppy seconds. Plus, I rarely use my 'fame' but you would be rejecting Harry Potter, what could boost you up more than that."

"But, I don't wanna make this bad for you," she pleaded. "I couldn't do that to you."

"Of course you can," he said simply.

"I still would like to get to know you, you see like quite an interesting person, mister Potter."

He hopped off the desk and smiled at her. She hopped down and stood on her tip toes to kiss his lips quickly. She blushed. He blushed. They walked out of the room with her reputation in better shape than before.


	6. Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown

**Pairing: **Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown

**Rating: **T

**Length: 100**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

"Lav, calm down, we need to talk," Ron Weasley said, trying to get his girlfriend, Lavender Brown to slow her clothing removal process.

"But I don't wanna talk," she said playfully, getting the final button on her blouse and slipping it off her shoulders. She had on a dark blue each bra, that completely contrasted her slight tan.

"But you know we need to talk," he tried again. She put her hands behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra.

"No more talking, Weasley," she said, coming closer.

"What ever you saw, Lav, yes, yes," he said calmly.

**A/N: This is a small reference to the valentines day episode of the OC season 1. **


	7. Hermione Granger and Ernie Macmillan

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger and Ernie Macmillan

**Rating: **T

**Length: 175**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

"So, what are you doing here?" Ernie Macmillan asked the bushy-haired Gryffindor. She was sitting on a desk outside the head masters office, reading her favorite book; Hogwarts, a History.

"You very well know why I'm sitting here, Ernie," Hermione Granger replied. "So you can either sit here and be quiet, or go away."

"I guess I can sit here," he replied. He hopped up on the desk and crossed his legs, twiddling his thumbs. After about five minutes of silence – being broken only by the sounds of pages rustling – Ernie started to hum quietly, getting louder and louder until he was whistling. Hermione sat there, grinding her teeth, and realized she only had two more minutes before the class ranking list was gonna appear. She began counting down in her head to block out Ernie's horrid noise.

* * *

The list appeared on the wall across from them. She hopped off the desk, looked at the list and skipped away smiling. Ernie went over and scowled.

Hermione Granger

Draco Malfoy

Ernie Macmillan


	8. Harry Potter and Megan Jones

**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Megan Jones

**Rating: **T

**Length: 86**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

"Come on," she said, grabbing Harry's arm.

"Wait, Megan, we've got Charms," he protested as she pulled him down the stairs until they reached the Entrance Hall. "Where are you taking me?"

"Out to the lake," she replied, now slipping her hand into his, casually walking out of the castle.

"Why are we going out to the lake?" he questioned.

"I need a smoke," she shrugged.

"Gah, you're killing me; you know I quit."

"I'll just blow the smoke at you," she smiled.

"Good," he grumbled.


	9. Ron Weasley and Tracy Davis

**Pairing: **Ron Weasley and Tracy Davis

**Rating: **T

**Length: 368**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

"Miss Davis!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed. Her desk was in ruins. "You need some serious help, or you're not going to pass your NEWTs. "I'm sorry Professor," she said somberly.

"I'm going ot get you a tutor, one that will possibly motivate you," Professor Flitwick informed her.

"I really hope its not Granger," she grumbled. "She's too uppity to me."

"You'll work with whom ever I assign," the tiny professor warned. "You'll speak after class and work out a schedule on your own." Tracy nodded her head in defeat.

The final fifteen minutes of class went really slow for the Slytherin, and she was looking around the room for her potential partner. Hermione Granger, the bushy haired Mudblood; Ernie Macmillan, pompous little 'Puff; Terry Boot, strange Ravenclaw who was dating the Mudblood; Loony Lovegood, who skipped a year because she was already that far ahead in her studies; or Draco Malfoy, who was an absolute dream boat. Tracy was lucky she didn't start to make 'yummy' noises for the class to hear as she pictured Draco with out a shirt on.

"Alright, class dismissed! Miss Davis, please wait. You too Mister Weasley. I need to speak to you both." Tracy took her time putting all her stuff away before meeting Ton Weasley in front of the teacher's desk. "Ron, I need you to tutor Miss Davis here, so I hope you can make time in your busy schedule," Flitwick proposed. "I'll leave you two here to work out your schedule."

"So, um… when would you like to do this?" he asked, shaking his long hair out of his face.

"I don't need your help," she sneered, covering up the massive crush she had on him for the past few months.

"Well obviously you do, or you wouldn't have blown up your desk like Seamus first year," he chuckled. "I have Quidditch Tuesday and Thursday afternoons but I am free most nights."

"I guess Wednesday night," she sighed defeatedly.

"Alright, meet outside the library at seven, we'll go some where private for my study methods."

"What kinds of study methods?" she asked warily.

"You'll just have to show up to find out," he winked and walked out of the classroom.


	10. Hermione Granger and Anthony Goldstein

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger and Anthony Goldstein

**Rating: **T

**Length: 373**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

"Have you ever heard of a game called 20 questions?" Anthony Goldstein asked his prefect partner for the night.

"Yeah," Hermione Granger replied.

"Care to play?" he asked. She carefully appraised him before nodding in agreement. "Alright, if I ask a question, you need to tell me the truth. And I will answer your questions if you'd like."

"Oh, you don't have to, I don't mind," she said as they meandered down the corridor.

"Okay, what's your middle name?"

"Jane."

"When's your birthday?"

"September 19th."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green actually," she said, smiling lightly.

"So, did the sorting hat tell you about any other houses?"

"Jump right into the deeper stuff why don't ya," she muttered. "Well, I was actually considered for all fours houses, but I guess Gryff won out."

"Wow, you in Slyth?" he chucked. "Umm… what's your favorite subject?"

"I'd have to say it's a tie between transfiguration and potions."

"Then who's your favorite professor?"

"Lupin definitely. I think he's the best DADA professor we've ever had. I'm really glad he came back.'

"Really? Aren't you close with him?" he asked, inadvertently asking a question.

"He offered to by my godfather when my parents died two years ago. So he's my legal guardian. And you do realize that you used one of your questions right?"

"Damn," he muttered.

He spent the next hour asking his questions, slowly getting to know her, in a way that hardly anyone else knew. He had only three questions left at this point.

"Rumor has it that you smacked the hell outta Malfoy a few years back, is that true?"

"Yeah. He was making fun of Hagrid when his hippogriff was being executed by the ministry," she said. "I had him at the end of my wand but just punched him instead."

"Wicked!" he said. "Okay these last two questions are really important. Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"Wow, umm… okay," she replied, shocked that he actually asked her out.

"Awersome," he said. "Not, last question. Can I kiss you?"

She blushed and nodded. They stopped walking and he put a hand on her cheek, drawing her face up to his. He smiled at her gently before kissing her.


	11. Hermione Granger and Bill Weasley

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger and Bill Weasley

**Rating: **T

**Length: 779**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

Bill Weasley was sitting on the couch in his living room, pouring over the current case he and his fellow curse breaker, Hermione Granger, were working on. They had grown rather close since Fleur left him, and he was really worried about her. She was out on a date tonight, and the outfit she wore was absolutely mouth-watering. She wore a skin tight orange dress with thin straps and went down to the middle of her thighs.

Bill has to admit, he had a crush on her, ever since he'd first met her. Ron always complained about her being a mouth know-it-all, but all Bill saw was maturity beyond her years and an abundance of brains – which really made her an awesome partner. The guy she was going out with was a seedy fellow at best, so Bill wasn't too happy about it.

Suddenly, his fireplace turned bright green, and a small orange blur fell out. Hermione lie on the floor in front of his couch, curled into a tight little ball, crying her eyes out. "Mia! Are you okay?" he said loudly, hurrying off the couch so he could get to her. Bill picked her up and placed her on the couch carefully, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "What happened Mia?"

"He—he attacked me!" she wailed, clinging to his arm. "We went to dinner and he apparated us away as soon as we left. I didn't really like him after dinner, so I was just gonna come here to crash but he attacked me."

"Where did he hurt you?" Bill asked seriously. He wanted to tear this bloke limb from limb, but he needed to make sure Hermione was alright.

She showed him the scratch marks on her face and neck. There were large bruises on her upper chest and finger-like bruises on her upper arms. There was still blood and skin under her nails where she fought back. "I couldn't even get to my wand," she said, shifting her dress up so she could get to the concealed leg holster with her want. Bill saw even more bruises over her legs.

"Mia, we need to make copies of your memory as well as mine so we can press charges tomorrow," Bill said, grabbing his wand from the sofa table hind him. He put the wand to his temple and copied his memory from this evening. Hermione shakily conjured up a jar and sealed the memory inside. Even in her most vulnerable moment, she still knew what needed to be done. She put her wand to her temple and repeated what Bill did. He conjured a bottle and sealed it for her, leaving them both on the sofa table. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up my dear," he said gently, picking her up off the couch and carrying her down the hall to his large bathroom. He carefully stripped her of her clothes after he turned the water on in the bath. She didn't protest when she was lowered into the tub.

At this point she would appear catatonic; she let Bill carefully wash her hair, getting all the soot out. Bill's fingers felt so good as they rubbed her scalp and ended up rubbing out all the knots in her neck and shoulders. By the time he was done, she was putty in his hands. He lifted her out of the tub and dried her off until she was pink. Summoning his robe, Bill wrapped Hermione in the dark blue robe and led her back to his room.

"I don't have any spare clothes of yours here, but you can either sleep in my robe or I can give you some of my pajamas," Bill said as she sat on the bed.

"I'll wear your pajamas," she said quietly. He nodded and got dark blue pajamas out of his drawer and she carefully put them on while Bill had his back turned. "You've already seen me naked, and now you have a sense of modesty?"

"I know my limits," he said. "Do you want anything before I go?"

"No, I'll just sleep, which one is the spare room again?"

"Just crawl under the covers and I'll snag the couch or something," Bill said, indicating that she sleep on his bed.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly.

"Definitely," he said. Hermione crawled under the covers and was almost immediately asleep. Bill stood in the doorway and watched her sleep for a few minutes before walking over to tuck her in. he leaned down and kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you Mia."

"I love you too, Bill," she murmured, smiling in her sleep.


	12. Harry Potter and Eloise Midgen

**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Eloise Midgen

**Rating: **T

**Length: 191**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

"Hello Miss Midgen," Harry greeted one day as he entered the vast library at Hogwarts. Harry just started as the DADA professor and Eloise was the librarian that took over for Madam Pince once she passed on. Harry needed several books to aid in his research for his seventh year class. "I'll need to get to the restricted section."

"Alright then, Mister Potter," she grinned.

"Please, call me Harry," he said as he followed her to the back of the library.

"Then by all means, call me Eloise," she replied in kind as they reached the locked area that was the restricted section. Harry immediately went to the defense section, but Eloise hung around to watch him; she's always had a crush on him through school. Now there was a whole new side of him, more carefree. He turned around and watched her while she was remembering how he was back in school.

"Hey Eloise?" Harry asked. This startled her out of her daydream and she looked up. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this afternoon?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really," he chuckled good naturedly. She nodded happily, grinning widely.


	13. Ron Weasley and Fleur Delacour

**Pairing: **Ron Weasley and Fleur Delacour

**Rating: **T

**Length: 266**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

Ron Weasley was walking through Diagon Alley one spring afternoon, looking for a birthday present for his godson, James Sirius Potter, Harry and Hermione's oldest son. He was looking around when he spotted very familiar silver-blonde hair. The hair was attached to Fleur Delacour, the former Beauxbatons Academy tri-wizard champion. "Fleur?"

The blonde's head turned. She didn't think anyone would recognize her here, it had been seven years since she'd stepped foot in London. She spied a familiar red head from her past. He was Harry Potter's friend. This one in particular had asked her to the Yule Ball at the tournament. Oh what was his name… Ross? Reggie?.... Ron! "Ron?" That's it, because she tried to keep tabs on people who were always on the front pages of magazines.

"Fleur, what on earth are you doing back in London?" he asked, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Shopping trip," she said with a small smile. This wasn't the same boy from all those years ago; that boy had been so under the Veela charm it was nearly gut wrenching. Now he had a normal smile, and treated her like any other girl.

"Hey, how's about we go to lunch, catch up on old times?" he asked cheerfully, really wanting to take her out.

"Um, I guess as long as you're not busy," she replied.

"I'm not too busy to take out a beautiful woman," he said charmingly. She smiled and accepted his preferred arm and together they wound their way through Diagon Alley until Fleur pointed out the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.


	14. Hermione Granger and Vincent Crabbe

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger and Vincent Crabbe

**Rating: **T

**Length: 138**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

"What in Heaven's name do you think you're doing?" Hermione screeched. Crabbe was currently magicking up some graffiti up on the wall outside the Charms classroom. It already read 'Gryff is home to the Mudblood Bitch!'

"What's it look like I'm doin', Mudblood?" he sneered.

"Well, you're defacing school property, so I'm gonna have to give you detention," she said simply.

"You're not gonna tell anyone," he growled, turning his wand on her.

"Stupefy!" she said before he could even think of a spell. He fell over with a large thud. She floated him along and proceeded to the Head Master's office.

Crabbe woke up and was informed of his week long detention and mandatory counseling. He would be writing lines for his first detention. "I will not deface school property again and not attack a fellow student."


	15. Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood

**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood

**Rating: **T

**Length: 186**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

"Oh yes, they always come back before the train leaves," Luna told Harry dreamily. She was still on the search for all the missing items from her room.

"Then let me help you," Harry offered, leading Luna through the halls to just outside the Ravenclaw common room. Harry raised his wand and began to summon things to him. His spell was very powerful, much more so than hers so it was far more effective. It took around a half hour for all of her missing things to come back and for Harry to help carry them up to her dorm. Unlike Gryffindor tower, there were no stairs for the girls dorm, everything was on one level.

"I'm truly gonna miss you Luna," Harry said sincerely as they were on Platform 9 3/4.

"If there's any way for you to get out this summer, you're always welcome to come by my house," Luna offered. Harry smiled and hugged her tiny frame to his, keeping her close. They stayed together for afar longer than anyone expected but no one knew that they had this deeper, special, bond.


	16. Ron Weasley and Padma Patil

**Pairing: **Ronald Weasley and Padma Patil

**Rating: **T

**Length: 316**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

Ron Weasley was sitting at the bar of the Three Broomsticks, nursing a butterbeer after a long day at the Auror office. There were several raids this past week and he had been filling out paperwork all day. He'd been single these past few years because things had been busy at work and things had gone south with him and Lavender. So here he was at this typical Friday night out, sitting alone at the bar.

"Ron?" a quiet voice asked from behind him. His head spun and he laid his eyes on Padma Patil.

"Padma?" Ron questioned, just making sure that he got the right twin this time.

"Yes, how've you been? It's been ages," she said, smiling. Ron offered the seat next to him and ordered her a butterbeer.

"Been good really, an Auror now, few years," he replied. "What about you?"

"Here and there really. I'm a financial consultant with Gringotts," she said before taking a sip of her drink. "Some people just don't feel comfortable around the goblins." Ron nodded. "I run into your oldest brother and his wife from time to time."

"As, so you're the dark haired beauty with big dark eyes, he used to talk to me about you all the time," Ron chucked.

"Yes, you're brother is a riot when he used to talk to me," she said. "So let me ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Nope, not for a few years really," he replied.

"Then would you care to accompany me to the Ministry Ball?"

"Of course," he said. "It's not everyday I get asked out by a beautify witch.

"Oh, um…" she blushed. "Well, we could meet here tomorrow at six?"

"Sure thing," he replied. She finished her butterbeer and stood up. Padma placed a hand on his biceps and looked him in the eye.

"Please wear better robes this time," she winked.


	17. Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom

**Rating: **T

**Length: 368**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

Hermione Granger, Muggleborn 'princess' of Gryffindor was completely and utterly screwed. There was a new marriage law around for all Muggleborns to marry Purebloods. There were several letters in her possession from prospective husbands. She was sifting through these letters in the common room late one night, by herself, when she felt someone sit down next to her.

Neville Longbottom was by far the sweetest guy she knew, and he was here to comfort her. "Are you okay?" he asked, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head to rest on his chest.

"I've got five petitions," she said darkly. "Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Rabastan LeStrange."

"Not a happy lot," he agreed.

"I don't know what to do, Nev," she said, tears falling down her face.

"Don't cry little one," he murmured, gathering her up closer to him.

"But I have to pick on by the end of the week," she cried. "No one else will petition because these jerks scared everyone else off."

"Listen, Hermione. You and I are friends, yeah?" She made an affirmative noise. "Then let me marry you." She looked up at him, shocked. "I think you're a wonderful person, and although we may not be in love with each other, I think we could learn to learn to love each other. I think I would be good for you, and I could take care of you; I already have a job lined up for after graduation."

"I couldn't let yourself settle with me," she protested.

"But I wouldn't be settling with you. I would be leveling up with you. Look, you said we're friends and I just wanna help out my friend, the best way that I know how."

"I really can't tank you enough, this just means so much," she said. He smiled and summoned some parchment from his room and composed his formal letter to the ministry for Hermione. Once he wrote it, they walked to the owlery to mail it off right away.

"I really hope I can be good enough for you," Neville smiled nervously.

"You're already too good for me," Hermione said, leaning up to give him a brief kiss.


	18. Harry Potter and Su Li

**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Su Li

**Rating: **T

**Length: 165**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was really in a pickle yet again. He was nervous about asking a girl to the 7th year farewell ball. He found the girl he wanted to ask but was too afraid. So Hermione, tired of hearing him complain, asked her for him.

"Hey, Su, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. Su nodded and walked from her crowd of people through the library to where the Gryff was standing.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Harry is probably the most nervous sod on the face of the planet and he wants to go to the farewell ball with you," she explained quickly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he can defeat Voldemort, but he is absolutely shite when it comes to girls, pathetic really."

"Sounds like it," Su chuckled. "I guesss I can go with him."

"Awesome, what color dress? So I can dye his robes to something decent to match."

"Royal blue."

"Alright," Hermione said. "He'll meet you outside the library at seven.


	19. Ron Weasley and Katie Bell

**Pairing: **Ron Weasley and Katie Bell

**Rating: **T

**Length: 76**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

"Come on, Ron, stop pussyfooting around," Katie barked as he refused to come into the locker room.

"I'm complete rubbish, you all don't need me," he whined.

"If you don't get in here and play on this team, we're never having sex again!" Katie yelled. Ron never moved quicker in his life. He played the game and they won with a shut out, and Ron had the best shag of his life in the showers after.


	20. Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley

**Rating: **T

**Length: 176**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date Written: 12/14/09**

"Come on, what could it possibly hurt?" Fred Weasley asked the bushy-haired know it all. "It's not like I'm asking you to test the product, just to look it over and see if we can't improve things a bit more.

"Fine," Hermione conceded. "But you awe me for this, Fred."

"That's fine," he said quickly. "We could really use a fresh set of eyes for this."

"What are you even working on?" she asked as she followed him into the back room.

"It's a new line of pleasure products for out adult line," he explained. "We made a flavored body jelly but now we want it to change testes based on the person's mood."

"You just need them to touch the jelly before they used it and ass three drops of Essence of Hellebore."

"That's it?" he asked. "You don't even wanna look at my notes?"

"Well, I don't really need to," she said. "George asked me to help make and test the original."

"Bugger," Fred said, cursing his brother for thinking about asking Hermione first.


	21. Harry Potter and Millicent Bullstrode

**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Millicent Bullstrode

**Rating: **T

**Length: 168**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date Written: 12/14/09**

Millicent Bullstrode was the biggest loner of Slytherin house, rarely even talking to Pansy, her 'closest friend'. Every time there was a single desk in a classroom. Millicent was the one who sat there. Even when they were in Potions, they had partners; all but her. Now it was their seventh year and Potions was the first class of the day. She sat in her normal desk and waited for class to begin. Slowly people trickled in, Slytherins down front by Snape's desk, Gryffindors by the door and Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in the middle. Millie heard a chair move near her. Harry Potter sat down next to her and began getting his supplies all ready.

"Why are you sitting here?" she asked.

"Because Snape posted on the door that we all need partners this year," he explained. "I figured we'd make an okay partnership."

"Really?"

"Well, I've just wanted to be your partner," he shrugged.

"Works for me," she said, pushing the parchment with their assignment toward him.


	22. Ron Weasley and Su Li

**Pairing: **Ron Weasley and Su Li

**Rating: **T

**Length: 874**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date Written: 12/19/09**

"Hey, Ron? Right?" Su Li asked. Ron turned around and nodded. "I could really use your help with my project."

"My help," he asked incredulously. "What's your project?"

"I have to study hippogriffs," she replied.

"And you need my help?" She nodded. ""Right now?"

"If you wouldn't mind," she smiled softly.

"Sure, grab your stuff and let's go," he replied. She smiled even bigger and ran off to the Ravenclaw commons to grab her stuff. She returned in less than five minutes and they set off toward the paddock. Ron ran ahead and knocked on Hagrid's door. The half giant answered.

"Hello Hagrid, mind if I use Buckbeak to help Su with her project?" Ron asked.

"Of course," Hagrid said, smiling beneath his whiskers. "Just be careful an' feed 'im firs', he's been a bit touchy lately."

"Will do, cheers," Ron said, grabbing a few bundles of dead ferrets from the entrance way of Hagrid's cabin. Once they were slung over his shoulder he headed back to Su, who was patiently waiting by the pumpkin patch. "So we just have to feed him, but I pretty much do this all the time, I actually work with Hagrid as my senior project."

"No wonder you can seem so realized with dead animals around your neck," she joked. "Umm… I just need to observe them in a natural setting or observe someone handle them."

"Well, you're gonna get one better by working with one by yourself," Ron said as they set off to the paddock in the forbidden forest. She sat up on a nearby rock to watch Ron work. He gave a whistle and got Buckbeak to canter over to them. Ron bowed to the beast and he bowed back. "Alright Buck, let's get you fed."

Ron cut one dead ferret loose with a knife concealed in his boot, and chucked it at Buckbeak. The hippogriff gobbled it up quickly. Su giggled at the 'smile' that grew on the animals face as well as Ron's.

"You seem so at ease around him," Su noted, jotting things down in her notebook.

"Well, I've been coming down here since third year, ever since Hagrid first showed us these," Ron explained. "And I've always been fond of this once since he slashed Malfoy, and we saved him from his execution from the ministry."

"Really?" she asked, watching him feed another ferret to Buckbeak.

"Yeah, we go way back," Ron said, walking calmly to Buckbeak and pet his head. Buckbeak was happy to see his temporary handler. "You wanna pet him?"

"Oh I couldn't, I don't know what to do," she said nervously.

"It's simple really, come over here, I'll help you,  
Ron prompted. She hesitantly set down her stuff but Ron walked over and hoisted her off her rock by her waist. Up to this point, she hadn't realized how strong Ron really was. He set her down directly in front of him and led her over for her practical lesson. "Bow to him," Ron said, keeping a comforting hand on her lower back. She did as he instructed and Buckbeak bowed back.

"Ohh!" she squealed, hopping up to hug him. Bemused, he hugged her back. "Thank you!"

"Now you get to feed 'im," Ron said once she backed off, blushing furiously.

"What?"

"Just toss one to him," Ron nudged. She hesitantly grabbed the dead ferret by the tail that Ron held out to her and tossed it to the huge beast. Buckbeak gobbled it up quicker than you could say 'Quidditch'.

She wiped her hands on her jeans, since they still felt dirty, she decided to ask Ron to scourgify them. "I wish I could, but wands around hippogriffs are not the smartest idea."

"Oh, alright then," she sighed dejectedly.

"You wanna go and pet 'im?"

"Oh, no. I'm afraid he'll bite me," she said cowering back behind his person.

"Nah, he'll be good, I promise," Ron chuckled good-naturedly. Ron led her over to the beast and looked Buckbeak in the eye, giving him a warning for good behavior. She raised her hand slowly and carefully stroked the feathers on his head. He leaned into the touch and Su giggled.

"He's really soft," she said. Ron chuckled. Su kept petting him with child-like fascination.

"You're so cute," Ron murmured, not meaning to say that out loud.

"What?" she asked, turning around.

"I really didn't mean to say that out loud, but it's true," Ron confessed. "You have this innocent fascination, I don't know… you're just cute."

"Oh, thanks," she said, blushing. Buckbeak turned his head sharply because her hand stilled. This sudden movement startled her and she let out a scream, running into his arms like a scared child. He chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry, he's just jealous that you weren't paying attention to him," Ron said, rubbing a hand down her back soothingly. Ron tossed the final dead ferret at Buckbeak. He led her over to the edge of the paddock leaving Buckbeak to feast of his dead ferrets in peace. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she giggled. "My hero."

"Ahaha," Ron said, pulling closer to him. She looked up at him and gave an approving look with her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her cute plump lips.


	23. Hermione Granger and Gregory Goyle

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger and Gregory Goyle

**Rating: **T

**Length: 887**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date Written: 12/23/09**

"I don't particularly care for this situation anymore than you do," Gregory Goyle groaned as Hermione pulled more books from the library shelf. "Why can't we just ask these stupid questions and get it over with, you can study as much as you want when we're done."

"Fine," she huffed, turning to force him. "What question did you get?"

"I'm supposed to find out how you made the transition from the Muggle world to the Magical world," he said. "Why the hell did we get these assignments in the first place?"

"Its so no one feels left out anymore," she sighed, settling down.

"You care if I record this?" he asked, holding out his wand. She shook her head. "So, how did you deal?"

"I always knew I was different, I guess. I mean, what four year old can turn the pages on her books without touching them? My mom denied it because she wanted to have a normal child. Once I got my letter from Professor McGonagall, everything just seemed much easier. I felt like that missing piece of me was there. Once she told me about other kids who grew up in the magical world, I felt under qualified. So I read all my school books cover to cover and all of this other books by pocket change would allow me to buy.

"So I rarely made any friends where I was before, and nothing really changed much. I still claim that Harry and Ron only made friends with me because the felt pity for me. I've just always been there to be the brains of any plan. They were really on their own for one thing and that's only because I was petrified, but then again, I helped them before that as well; always giving them an answer."

"Wow, everyone just thought you three were simply perfect," he said..

"Not really," she sighed.

"Do you mind me asking why you and Weasley broke up? Or even went out in the first place?"

"I thought I liked him, I really did," she began. "But I took a week long vacation by myself, really just got away and took time for me; it got me thinking. I think we were together and month at school before I broke it off. It was then when he called me a frigid bitch and told everyone I was an ice queen."

"Well he's an arse," Goyle murmured.

"Everyone kinds forced us together but they wanted me to be constantly barefoot and pregnant," she said, running her fingers through her long bushy hair.

"Well, I think I have enough for my paper," he cleared his throat and ended his recording.

"Alright, you mind if I record yours?" He nodded. "Well, my question is to ask what you role in the war and why?"

"Wow, er, they're giving out pretty deep questions," he chuckled nervously. "Well I guess I believed in all that shite about blood status. My father, well, my whole family really, always told me that our kind was better than people like you, better than all Muggles. And I believed them, all up until like two years ago. Then my father brought me down to the chamber. I've never been allowed to go down there, neither has my mother or younger sister. All of my father's friends were down there and I've heard all the screams and ungodly noises but I had never been down there until right after Christmas 6th year. He took me down there and there was a Muggle girl chained to the wall.

"She's the reason I feel like uncomfortable around you. That girl could have been your sister, that's how similar you two looked. She already looked as if she'd been beaten for a fair few days. I was told to use the Cruciatus, using our unregistered wand – that way the ministry couldn't track what we did. I did it; what my father asked. I'll never get the sounds of her screams out of my head. After my 'initiation', I had to watch my father; Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Malfoy rape that poor girl. Over the next year we were all inducted; me, Draco, Blaise, Vince, and Theo. We all got the mark, some more willing than others. Vince wanted it, Draco didn't – but they threatened to kill his mom so he joined – and the rest of us were still on the fence.

"I've had to put up a small front because I've seen and done a share of blood spilling last year. And none of the blood looked different, it was all the same, from Purebloods to Halfbloods to Mudbloods… I um mean, erm, Muggleborns. It just hit me that we're all the same. After that I was secretly helping people, giving out less punishment to as many as could keep their mouths shut. I began to actually talk to Longbottom during his 'detentions'; and despite the fact he really hated me, we began a small trust between us. And I didn't fight in the final battle, I chose to be neutral besides that incident with the fyiend fire, but that was just for appearances."

"So you weren't really all that into it?" Hermione asked.

"No," he said quietly. "Not at all."


	24. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley

**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley

**Rating: **T

**Length: 47**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date Written: 12/23/09**

"Hey Gin?" Harry asked as they were heading up to his bedroom after a long day of Quidditch.

"Hmm?" she asked tiredly.

"You wanna…?" open silence "you know, do it?"

"No," she said tiredly. "I'm tired.

"Come on," he pleaded.

"No, I'm going straight to bed."

"Damn."


	25. Ron Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks

**Pairing: **Ronald Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks

**Rating: **T

**Length: 169**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date Written: 12/23/09**

Tonks lay on the orange colored comforter in Ron Weasley's bedroom at the Burrow under said Weasley. His lips were making their way down her neck to where her collar bone was; having ditched her shirt not long ago. She couldn't believe Ron felt this good pressing down on her (they had been secretly sleeping together for this past month). His lips moved further down her chest, and she got louder. His hands joined his lips; large, warm, Quidditch-roughened hands. Tonks was in heaven when he worked one hand down the front of her trousers and began rubbing her in a way to make her purr. Then the unthinkable happened.

"Ronald?" Molly Weasley asked as she walked through his bedroom door. Her eyes widened at the sight on her youngest son's half naked body with an equally half naked Tonks underneath him with his hand down her pants.

Tonks looked frightened over at the matron Weasley, then turned to Ron, who blushed fiercely. "You said you locked the door!"


	26. Hermione Granger and Justin FF

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger and Justin Finch-Fetchley

**Rating: **T

**Length: 99**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date Written: 12/23/09**

"Justin, can you pass me the bubotuber?" Hermione asked her Herbology partner. Justin was laughing at something Ernie MacMillan said, touching his arm; she smiled to herself. "Justin!"

The Hufflepuff jumped at her loud voice and turned around. "What?!"

"I asked if you'd pass the bubotubers," she chuckled. She smiled as he did as she asked. "So… how long have you liked Ernie?"

"What? Who said I like Ernie?" he whispered frantically.

"I'm sorry, but it's pretty obvious," she said. "You've been flirting with him all class."

"Alright, I fancy him," Justin admitted.

"That's all I needed to know."


	27. Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin

**Rating: **T

**Length: 164**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date Written: 12/23/09**

The bell had rung and the whole class packed all of their books and scrammed as fast as they could; all except one brown-haired know-it-all. "Professor? Do you mind If I stay to ask a question?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all, come on up," Remus Lupin replied. She smiled and brought her bag up to the front and set it carefully on the front desk and looked up at Remus. "What's your question?"

"Do you miss me?" she smiled sheepishly.

"You know I do," he said, pulling her closer and leaning down to kiss her; it was sweet, loving, and yet filled with passion. "This is certainly going to be hard for the rest of the year."

"I know, but then once I graduate, we can have it like the summer was," she said wistfully, laying her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Just through this year," he murmured, kissing the top of her head and holding her in his arms.


	28. Harry Potter and Lavender Brown

**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Lavender Brown

**Rating: **T

**Length: 80**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date Written: 12/24/09**

Harry Potter was sitting in the Gryffindor Common room, minding his own business and reading _Quidditch through the Ages_ when Lavender Brown came over and sat on his lap. He looked up at the intruder of his personal space. "Excuse me?"

"Awe Harry, you don't seem happy to see me," she pouted, throwing her arms around his neck, leaning her head toward him.

"That's because I'm _**NOT **_," he panned and pushed her from his lap and continued his reading.


	29. Ron Weasley and Penelope Weasley

**Pairing: **Ron Weasley and Penelope Clearwater-Weasley

**Rating: **T

**Length: 423**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date Written: 12/25/09**

Ron Weasley was living alone in his flat when a lovely young woman came out of his fireplace. "Ah, there's my gorgeous sister-in-law," he grinned, getting off the couch to greet Penelope Weasley nee Clearwater. Once he saw tears in her eyes he looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong Penny?"

"I think Percy doesn't love me anymore," she said quietly. He 'pushed' her away and looked down at her.

"What in Merlin's name brought this on?" Ron asked.

"He barely looks at me anymore," she said, not looking him in the eye. "Now he won't even touch me."

"How on Earth could he not? I mean you're hot," he said. "Not that I'm hitting on you, being family and all, but Percy is lucky to have landed someone as good as you."

"I'm nothing special," she murmured, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Of course you are," Ron insisted. "You've got brains to rival his, you're nice as hell, funnier than that poor sod could ever hope to be, and your gorgeous, not to mention the hot bod you're got going on under your robes." Penelope blushed.

"Percy's never mentioned anything like that," she said.

"Well here's what we're gonna do," he said, conjuring a footstool for her to stand on. He look the robe off her shoulders and found her in a floor length black woolen skirt and a red cardigan. "See, we need Percy to see the real you, not the old frumpy Penny that I adore." He flicked his wand and her skirt shortened to mid-thigh and black tights appeared on her pale legs. "Hmm, footwear." He conjured up black leather boots that reached her knees with small but skinny heels. Her cardigan was then turned into a red dress shirt the clung to every curve she had. Now he walked over and unbuttoned the first two buttons on her shirt and twisted her hair into a simple knot, which he fastened with her wand. Ron smiled at his handiwork.

"Where did you learn all this fashion from?"

"I did pay attention to Ginny when we were younger," Ron smirked. "Bit I was pretty much dressing you like an attractive business woman, the same taste that my boring brother and I share."

"Well, I sure hope this works," she said.

"Don't worry, pick up a quill from the floor – bend down when you do – and take the wand out of your hair and you'll be fine."

**RWPCRWPCRWPCRWPC**

9 months later, Xander Ignatius Weasley is born to Percy and Penelope Weasley.


	30. Hermione Granger and Dean Thomas

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger and Dean Thomas

**Rating: **T

**Length: 118**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date Written: 12/25/09**

Hermione trudged down from the boys dorm where she was having yet another fight with Ron Weasley. Dean Thomas was sitting in the common room waiting for her, like he did every night. Each night she would have her fight with either Harry or Ron and come down to the common room in tears. After he established this pattern, he made sure to be there, to offer friendship and a shoulder to cry on. And cry she did. It was over all the immaturities of the younger members of the Golden Trio. All his perseverance paid off because one night he got a kiss and a whole lot more that would have steamed the windows in any car.


	31. Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson

**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Pansy

**Rating: **T

**Length: 198**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date Written: 12/26/09**

"Awe, wee wittle Potty afwaid of wittle ol' snake?" Pansy mocked when Harry decided to ignore the taunting Draco was doing. Harry let out a sigh and pushed himself up and out of his chair and grabbed her upper left arm and drug her out of the classroom and into the hall. Once they reached an empty room, he shoved her in before closing the door behind them.

"What in Merlin's name have I ever done to you?" Harry demanded, forcing her up against a nearby wall.

"What do you mean?" she replied fearfully.

"You all consistently torment me, what did I specifically do to deserve it?" he growled.

"I-I don't know," she managed to stammer out.

"Well then, now its about time that is start fighting back," Harry bit out before kissing her with bruising force, taking the control from her that which she and her friends had taken from him. He took her hard against the stone wall, not caring about her physical state; how many cuts and bruises she would have before he left her sitting on the cold hard stone floor. Though she would never admit it, she loved every single second of it.


	32. Ron Weasley and Lisa Turpin

**Pairing: **Ron Weasley and Lisa Turpin

**Rating: **T

**Length:103 **

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date Written: 12/26/09**

"I need you all to partner up. We're working on infatuation spells," Professor Flitwick announced. "Boy/girl couples if you don't mind."

Lisa Turpin followed up behind Ron Weasley claiming him as a partner. He reached behind and grabbed her hand. Infatuation spells were devilishly tricky but since they were already infatuated by each other, the effects were rather easy to simulate. They got the incantation and went to town. Once cast on each other, they both felt a tingly feeling all over their bodies. Then an overwhelming need to snog each other senseless. Ron cast a notice-me-not spell before nearly christening their desk.


	33. Hermione Granger and Theodore Nott

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger and Theodore Nott

**Rating: **T

**Length: 165**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date Written: **12-27-09

"Oh, hello Madam Pince, is my book in yet?" Hermione asked the school librarian.

"Yes dear, it's at your table," she replied sweetly. "I figured you'd wanna get a jump on your work some sandwiches and coco are already back there."

"Thanks," Hermione said cheerfully, turning to go back to her table where her new history book had arrived. When she drew closer to her table, there was already someone there, drinking a second cup of coco. "Theo?"

He spun around to face the voice. "Mia?" he questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Madam Pince said my new book was back here," Hermione explained.

"She told me that I was supposed to meet someone back here," Theo said.

"She set us up," Hermione said, blushing. "She's wanted to get me a date for like ever."

"I do believe this is a pretty good set up then," he smiled, pulling her close to him. "I think she might be the only person who knows we're dating."


	34. Harry Potter and Cho Chang

**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Cho Chang

**Rating: **T

**Length: 147**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: **12-27-09

Harry was walking briskly down the ministry hallway, clearly trying to avoid the girl at the other end of the hallway. Ellie was an ex-girlfriend who refused to accept that she was now an ex. So as Harry was walking, he spotted Cho Chang, a friend in his department. "Cho? A word?"

"Sure," she replied.

"I need to let my ex know that I'm done with her," Harry said.

"And you need me how?" she asked, confused.

"This," he said, pulling her to him for a kiss, but not an ordinary kiss, one that let her toes curl. Ellie, who had finally caught up with them, saw this 'small' display of affection. Tears started to fall and she ran back the way she came from.

Once Harry broke the kiss, Cho's face was flushed. "Thanks," he murmured, chastely kissing her again before heading down the hallway again.


	35. Ron Weasley and Pavarti Patil

**Pairing: **Ron Weasley and Pavarti Patil

**Rating: **T

**Length: 132**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: **12-27-09

"I have a bone to pick with you, Weasley," Pavarti announced as he walked into the common room one night their seventh year.

"Erm, yeah?" he questioned.

"You were rude to my sister at the Yule Ball, and I need to know why," she said, pointing to a chair across from her, indicating that he should sit. He sat and looked her straight in the eye.

"I know I was a real prat. She looked beautiful and I stuffed everything up," Ron said. "I've been in love with Hermione for as long as I can remember. I saw her with Krum and I went into a full jealous-twat mode."

"So you finally admit that you're in love with her?"

"I would say so," Ron chuckled. "Since I'm gonna propose on Graduation day."


	36. Hermione Granger and Cormac McLaggen

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger and Cormac McLaggen

**Rating: **T

**Length: 71**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: **1-3-10

"Come on, give us a kiss then," Cormac urged. Hermione looked absolutely panic stricken. He was stalking closer to her so she looked around frantically, trying to flee from the troll with the obsession with her lips. She spotted Professor Snape's eye, and he managed to see her distressed look. He made his way over to her and whisked her away to "ask her a question about her most recent homework.'


	37. Harry Potter and Demelza

**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Demelza Robbins

**Rating: **T

**Length: 142**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: **1-9-10

Hogwarts decided to end the competitive streak between the Quidditch tams with a small holiday get together. Everyone was in their casual dress and loving the party. It was held in the room of requirement, so it was nice and cozy; but at the same time there was a nice sized dance floor for the music that was playing. Everyone was allowed to bring a date so there was a great mix of people. All around the room was enchanted mistletoe, all sorts of hellish couples were being caught under, and one such being Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley; over which Ron was extremely pissed. Harry was all for this party so he let loose, dancing with anyone who would have him and the first time was accidentally caught by himself under the mistletoe, Demelza Robbins was the one to save him.


	38. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger

**Pairing: **Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger

**Rating: **T

**Length: 58**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 1-13-10**

"Why can't you just get your shit together and ask me out?!" Hermione yelled at one Ron Weasley. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his lips down to meet hers. It was violent and quick and over before he could get his bearings straight. "So figure it out!" she shouted as she left the room.


	39. Hermione Granger and Terry Boot

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger and Terry Boot

**Rating: **T

**Length: 280**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 1-14-10**

It was her first real date at Hogwarts. Terry Boot from Ravenclaw. So far he'd been really chaming but now as they were walking up the main street of Hogsmeade, going back to school, he kept trying to get her into one of the alley's between shops. "Oh come on, don't be such a prude," Terry goaded.

"I'm not a prude," she retorted, keeping them on the beaten path.

"Come on, you know you wanna go snog me," he teased, pulling her closer to the edge of the street.

"No, not really, its too soon," she said, blushing. He grunted and pulled her fully into the alley beside Honeydukes and pushed her up against the wall. Terry forced his lips on hers and held her tight. Now it was time to implement Fred and George's self defense techniques. She thrust her hips forward so Terry would think she was getting into it, then she got her arms free to hit his neck at the free time she knee'd him in the groin. While Terry doubled over in pain, she scurried into Honeydukes and ducked stealthily into the backroom and through the tunnel. She sent her patronus to Ron and Harry to come get her – since they left the village quite a while ago. She only waited a few moments before they could collect her from the passage.

Hermione told them the story to them and they took the news surprisingly well. They were calm and relaxed until they say Terry limping back to the school. Lets just say that Terry mysteriously ended up in the hospital wing with multiple injuries and a story of how he 'fell down the stairs'.


	40. Harry Potter and Lisa Turpin

**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Lisa Turpin

**Rating: **T

**Length: 139**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 1-14-10**

"Come on Malfoy, call me a coward one more time!" Harry yelled at the blonde Slytherin, his wand held tightly in front of him. They had only been trading insults, but Malfoy was talking about screwing Ginny Weasley because she looked like Harry's mom was supposed to. Lisa Turpin was just another face in the crowd surrounding the two seventh years, after Harry raised his wand; she knew things were spiraling out of control. She walked over and slid a comforting hand onto his right shoulder.

"Harry," she murmured. "It's not worth it; HE'S not worth it." She feels the tension leave his shoulders and his breath even out.

"She's right, you're not worth it," Harry mumbled, turning to Lisa and slipped an arm around her shoulders. They just walked far, far away from the crowd, never looking back.


	41. Ron Weasley and Leanne

**Pairing: **Ron Weasley and Leanne

**Rating: **T

**Length: 73**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 1-14-10**

Truth be told, Leanne was still freaked out from her ordeal with Katie Bell. She still freaks out when anyone comes up behind her, even if it's for all the most innocent intentions. So someone actually intentionally freaked her out and they grabbed her. Leanne screamed and ran into the first familiar pair of arms that she saw. Whose arms were they you ask? None other than Ron Weasley, the regular Gryffindor protector.


	42. Hermione Granger and Charlie Weasley

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger and Charlie Weasley

**Rating: **T

**Length: 311**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 1-25-10**

Hermione was in her 7th year along with Harry and Ron. She stayed with Ron's family for the entire break because she didn't feel like being at her house along for any amount of time; her parents having died two years previously and she lived alone in their house. The Weasley's were full to bursting by the time Christmas was here and the whole week between Christmas and New Years. All of the Weasley children were staying in the seriously over extended house. Hermione was rooming with Ginny, Harry with Ron, Fred and George, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Percy. By New Years Eve, everyone seemed to be getting antsy and seeing way too much of each other except for two people. Charlie and Hermione were making eyes at each other ever since she came down for a midnight snack in her very skimpy baby doll night gown and ran into him. It made him salivate just thinking about what that small portion of leg that was covered by her thin night gown. Everyone could feel the tension between these two and were surprised that something didn't happen between that night and New Years Eve. Everyone was scattered through out the night until the minute before midnight. Everyone paired off at this point: Molly and Arthur, Tonks and Remus, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Lavender, Fred and Angelina, George and Alicia, Percy and Audrey, Bill and Fleur, and Charlie made it known that Hermione was his.

10… he moved behind her

9… a hand rested on the small of her back

8… she stiffened at the touch

7…turning her head, she relaxed at his sighting

6…he turned her body the rest of the way around

5…pulled her closer

4…she rested her hands on his chest

3…brown eyes met crystal blue

2…smiles graced both faces

1…leaning forward

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

Lips met.


	43. Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass

**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass

**Rating: **T

**Length: 175**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 1-25-10**

A Christmas party at Hogwarts was never a simple affair. Sure there was the feast in the Great Hall, with all the Professors and civilized actions. But after, the 6th and 7th years would make their way to the room of requirement for the real party. There was a 2 galleon entrance fee, which paid for the alcohol, since the house elves would provide the food that people would attempt to eat later in the night. All the houses would forgo their house colors for the night and everyone interacted with whomever they wanted; no animosity was allowed. So Hermione and Draco could be together without all the dirty looks they got on a regular basis from everyone else. Blaise could hit on any girl who passed by. And this gave Daphne the liquid courage to throw herself at Harry Potter, who was nearly as sloshed. He was smiling when she kissed him. He was grimacing the next morning over his headache but felt better when he felt a naked Daphne still curled into him.


	44. Ron Weasley and Cho Chang

**Pairing: **Ron Weasley and Cho Chang

**Rating: **T

**Length: 201**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 1-25-10**

"Weasley!" Cho called out as he was leaving the Quidditch pitch. His head whipped around, looking for the voice that called him. Cho waved at him to get his attention. Ron looked confused, but walked over to her nonetheless.

"You need me for something?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You're Harry's friend right?" Ron nodded. "What's his problem? Why doesn't he like me?"

"He liked you just fine," Ron grunted.

"Then why did he leave our date to go off with the Bushy-haired Granger? He was always leaving me for her. She's just another bint after his money."

"That Bushy-haired bint you're referring to is my girlfriend," Ron said angrily. "And all you did was cry and weep all over Cedric's memory, as if you were special or something. You were only with him for a few months, whoopee. Harry was there when he died. He still has nightmares about how he could have saved Cedric. You had no idea what he was dealing with because you were too selfish to think about anyone besides yourself."

There were tears in her eyes as Ron stalked off, but his words hit her like a ton of bricks.


	45. Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger and Blaize Zabini

**Rating: **T

**Length: 603**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 2-3-10**

The new marriage law was announced yesterday and Professor Dumbledore was meeting with the 6th and 7th years this morning, explaining all the rules. They were all gathered at their house tables, huddled close to the staff table. "Now I know you've all gotten letters from the ministry yesterday," Dumbledore explained. "We're here to further explain the conditions of the decree. If you are of age of 17, you are now considered an adult in the magical world. This means that you are now accountable to the societal changes of repopulation. After the war, we are very depleted in the magical numbers.

"Several conditions that apply are that you have a month to make an engagement to someone from the ages of 17-60. There are some stipulations as to the asking of younger students here, since I have some knowledge that a few of you are dating younger people. You must petition their parents for permission, or, if they are an orphan due to the war, you must petition the ministry. As a result of an engagement, you need to notify the ministry and then you have up to 6 months thereafter to have a marriage ceremony. An offspring must be produced within two years of the marriage date. And a total of three offspring must be produced within ten years, where upon a stipend of an extra 1000 galleons will be paid, with 500 more for every subsequent child after the third."

"So they're paying us to procreate?" Ron asked, a confused look on his face.

"Sadly, mister Weasley, yes," the elderly professor said somberly.

"What happens if we don't have a fiancé by the end of the month?" Justin asked.

"The ministry will assign you a person, and if you still refuse, your wand may be snapped and either sent to Azkaban or be exiled from the wizarding world." Everyone nodded to this. "I have come to understand that several of you are already dating, so you all have big conversations ahead of you. I've given you all the rest of the week to talk amongst yourselves."

"Hey Mione," Ron whispered to her while everyone started to talk about their possible choices. "I'll marry you."

"What?" she replied loudly.

"Well if you think about it, we'll work out great together, everyone seems to think we're already together," he said smugly. People started to look at them and the whole Slytherin table got quiet.

"And why on earth would they think that?"

"We always fight and they think we're already shagging. Plus, I think I'm the best offer you're gonna get."

"How can you say that?" she shrieked.

"Well, no offense, but you're a frigid bitch; you are a nag and a know-it-all, who would want to marry that? I think I'm kinda used to how you are, I'm sure I would be able to put up with you."

"Oh you would put up with me?" she cried out hysterically.

"Yeah, who else'll marry you?"

"Someone who is far better than yourself Weasle-be," Blaise Zabini stood up and walked over to their table. Professor Dumbledore sat calmly in his seat at the staff table when Ron looked to him for help. Blaise held a hand out to Hermione to help her up from the bench. She stood and he got down on bended knee. "My love, we've been strong this past year, and not I know for sure you're the one. Will you make me the happiest man here and be my wife? Marriage law be damned."

"Oh of course I will," she exclaimed, jumping on him. Ron just stood there, flabbergasted.


	46. Harry Potter and Pavarti Patil

**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Pavarti Patil

**Rating: **T

**Length: 140**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 2-4-10**

"Wait a minute mister," Pavarti called out as Harry walked out of the Great Hall after dinner. He saw who called him and told Ron he would meet him back in the commons later. He approached Pavarti and she pulled him out to the edge of the entrance hall. "You know, you still owe me a final dance."

"Here?" he questioned. She nodded and waved her wand and soft music started playing. No one was left in the Entrance Hall when Harry looked around. With a deep steeling breath and held out his hand out to offer her a dance. She took his hand and he spun her in to him. They moved to the music, staying close to each other. An innocent bystander couldn't not see a cute couple out on what seems like a romantic 'after dinner moment'.


	47. Ron Weasley and Eloise Midgen

**Pairing: **Ron Weasley and Eloise Midgen

**Rating: **T

**Length: 263**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 2-4-10**

As a twenty-five year old Quidditch star, Ron Weasley could honestly get any girl he wanted, but he really wasn't all that interested. He walked down Ashland Alley, a small secluded alley three streets over from Diagon. He walked into his favorite little sub shop and greeted the patron, an old classroom, Eloise Midgen.

"Hey Ellie," Ron greeted, giving her his naturally lopsided smile.

"Morning Ron," she replied. It took him forever to get her to call him Ron instead of Mister Weasley. "What can I get for you?"

"How about a date?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't think so," she chuckled nervously.

"Awe why not? We get along famously here," he reasoned. "I wanna take you out."

"I don't think it's a good idea," she repeated.

"Why?"

"You never paid me any mind in school, and I refuse to be another one of your conquests. I've seen what trash you go around with in the magazines."

"Okay, hold up," he said, getting irritated. "You actually believe what's printed in rag magazines? I think I've dated maybe five women since I got out of school. All the girls I've dated, you know, since they all went to Hogwarts with us. Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Su Li, Demelza Robbins, and Tracey Davis. They aren't trashy girls. Those pictures in the magazines are all doctored. Now. I would really like to take you out on a date tonight."

"Alright," she replied, her cheeks tinged pink.

"See, that wasn't so hard," he grinned. "Now, I'll pick you up here at 7:00 tonight."

"Alright, I'll be here."


	48. Hermione Granger and George Weasley

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger and George Weasley

**Rating: **T

**Length: 465**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 2-4-10**

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked her best girl friend, Ginny Weasley.

"Yes," Ginny said exasperatedly. "They will meet you at the Entrance Hall twenty minutes before the dance."

"I just don't wanna be stood up," she said worriedly.

"Don't worry," Ginny replied. "Just go get dressed and meet Harry and I down here… we'll walk down with you and wait for your date."

Hermione let a brief smile pass her lips before she went up to get her dress and such on. Ginny had picked out the dress for her. It was a shimery navy blue floor length gown, thin straps at the top, and a v-neckline with a low back. It was definitely something she would never pick for herself. After the dress was on she started on her hair. She had found a spell that would allow her to straighten her hair by running her wand over her hair, one section at a time. This step of getting ready took her a considerable amount of time, but left her with 15 minutes for makeup before she had to meet Harry and Ginny. Simple; a little blue eye liner, mascara, and lip gloss. Hermione smiled at her reflection and was nearly ready to go. She put the wand holster she had on her leg and slipped her wand safely inside. She carefully walked down the stairs in her small black heels, being careful not to trip. They were waiting in the common room for her, as well as most of the 6th and 7th years (completely by chance). You cold hear a pin drop, that's how quiet everyone got once they saw her. Harry walked over and kissed her on the back of her hand.

"He's gonna go absolutely crazy over you," he murmured and Ginny was quick to confirm. This made Hermione blush, but she followed the couple down to the Entrance Hall to wait for her mystery date to arrive. It wasn't long for someone to tap her shoulder and whisper in her ear. "I believe I'm here to meet my date, have you seen her? Bushy, gorgeous brown hair, super smart, kinda bossy?"

She turned around to see none other than George Fabian Weasley. Her eyes widened as he stood there in a Muggle tux with light blue accents. "You're my date?"

"Absolutely," he said cheerily. "Ginny told me Hogwarts was hosting another Yule Ball, I asked her to get you a mystery date; me."

"Why?"

"I've always had a thing for you, to be honest," George shrugged. "You look absolutely smashing by the way."

"Oh thank you," she blushed. "You look very handsome in a tux."

He nodded and offered his arm to her. She took it and he escorted her into the dance, shocking nearly the entire school population.


	49. Harry Potter and Tracy Davis

**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Tracy Davis

**Rating: **T

**Length: 61**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 2-8-10  
**

"Potter!" Tracy Davis called out across the grounds. Harry looked up and gave her a confused look. She walked over to where he was leaning up against a tree. "Look, would you like to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Um… sure?" he said cautiously.

"Alright then, meet here at ten."

"That was weird," he said to himself after she walked away.


	50. Ron Weasley and Daphne Greengrass

**Pairing: **Ron Weasley and Daphne Greengrass

**Rating: **T

**Length: 189**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 2-9-10**

"Now now, everyone needs to pair up for our next dance. Now I know some of you already know these dances," Professor McGonagall iterated. "So go on your own while I help those who have the misfortune of no dance training. Tango everyone."

Harry got to dance with Hermione, so he was in good hands. Ron knew how to dance, thanks to the classes with Hermione over the past summer. But now he was paired with the Slytherin pureblood Daphne Greengrass. They were less than friendly to each other; so when they talk about Tango's being a violently passionate dance, this couple actually took this seriously. They both pushed and pulled each other against chests, legs, through lifts; very up close, very personal. Professor McGonagall all but stopped the class so they could watching this Slytherin and Gryffindor interact so fiercely. Their dance went on for another minute or two before they caught 'that look' in each others eyes. On the final note of the music playing their faces pushed together in a violent kiss. Everyone clapped for them and brought them back to reality, blushing and breaking apart.


	51. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy

**Rating: **T

**Length: 423**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 2-16-10**

Hermione fell asleep on the couch, no surprise there. She had been reading yet another large book for her arithmancy class. But this time she didn't put up the silencing charm she normally did, so her nightmare sounds had reached the sleeping ears of Draco Malfoy. At first it was just murmurs and whimpers, but soon you could hear words and small shouts, thrashing about. All of this noise woke him up so he walked down to the common room to see what was going on. Once he saw her thrashing about he moves quickly to kneel beside her.

"Hey, wake up," he prodded her, waking her up instantly. She sat bolt upright and looked around. He saw how scared she looked and pulled her to his chest when he saw her start crying. "Shh, it was just a dream, it's just a dream."

"But it was!" she wailed. "It was all real!"

"But that's not now," he soothed, rubbing a hand up and down her back. "It's not real now, this is what's real now." He lifted her off the couch and carried her up to her bedroom and sat them down on her bed, still holding her close to him, waiting for her to stop crying and shaking to see if she would be alright.

"It was last year, around Easter," she murmured. Draco knew what was coming and tensed slightly. "It was just Bellatrix."

"I know, I'm so sorry," Draco murmured back. "You didn't deserve to have that at all."

Hermione eventually put her arms around his middle. "I'm really tired but I don't want to be alone."

"You, um, want me to stay or go get the little Weasley?"

"No, please stay, they don't know about my nightmares," she said. He let her off his lap and walked to her wardrobe to change into her pajamas. He knew he should be looking away but when she started getting undressed in front of him. He looked down at his current stated of dress; since it was winter, he had on green plaid sleep pants and a black wife beater, a far cry from his summer sleep wear… meaning just some boxers. She changed into some red plaid sleep pants and a white wife beater, eerily similar to his own. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers back for him to so the same. He got into the bed and she snuggled right up to him and felt the nightmares held at bay as he put an arm around her.


	52. Harry Potter and Susan Bones

**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Susan Bones

**Rating: **T

**Length: 146**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 2-16-10**

Drunk. That was the only word that could describe the party-goers in the Room of Requirement. They had been celebrating the night before winter break and the drinks seemed to be endless. And since they were so drunk, they all decided that truth or dare would be a great game to play. Things were getting down and dirty now; when they dared Lavender to give Seamus a lap dance. Not it was his turn.

"Alright Susie, truth or dare cutie?"

"Dare," she giggled from atop her boyfriend's, Terry Boot's lap.

"Right-o then, go snog Harry for a bit," he slurred.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked to Harry, plopped herself down in his lap and snogged him, while his girlfriend Ginny Weasley watched. But when she finished with Harry, she turned to Ginny and pulled her over to kiss.

"She shouldn't get left out," Susan reasoned.


	53. Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson

**Pairing: **Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson

**Rating: **T

**Length: 88**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 2-16-10**

"You've been nothing but rotten to me over the years and you expect me to forgive you?" Ron cried increduclously at Pansy Parkinson, who was assigned to be his project partner in Potions. "You always mock me and tell me shite about my family and I'm sick and tired of it."

"But –," she began.

"Shut. Up, I'm not done yet," he growled. Ron continues to rant about her behavior until he was exhausted and red in the face.

"I'm sorry," she said timidly.

"Alright then," he sighed.


	54. Hermione Granger and Seamus Finnegan

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger and Seamus Finnegan

**Rating: **T

**Length: 481**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 3-4-10**

"Come on Mya, one date is all I ask," Seamus pleaded.

"Alright Shay, one date," Hermione conceded.

"Awesome, this Friday at seven, I'll pick you up at your house," he said.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"An old Irish tradition, casual dress really," Seamus said as he left the apothecary where he ran into her at. Hermione just stood there, shocked that she had actually accepted a date from the persistent Irish man.

Friday had arrived and Seamus showed up at Hermione's flat – with whom she shared with Harry and Ron so it would be easier to afford – at 6:55. when she opened the door, he couldn't even articulate a greeting. She looked so beautiful; dark blue jeans with wide flares at the bottom, a burgundy shirt with extra long sleeves and a v-neck, graced with a white camisole. Her hair was clipped back at the nape of her neck. She wore small heels and it brought her height up to just under his chin. "Wow, umm… you're beautiful."

"Why thank you," she giggled.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and offered her his arm, giving her opportunity to check him out as well. He wore a green and white striped polo, with fitted dark blue jeans and very white sneakers.

"We're gonna be late," he said. Hermione held tight to his arm as he apparated them to the dinner. "Welcome to the village dinner."

"What is it?" she asked, seeing all the people and a sea of green.

"It's something the village gets together to do every once in a while; there's dancing and entertainment, and good company in general," he replied cheerfully. "You get all the food ye' can eat and all the entertainment ye' could wish." All she could do was look around and take in Seamus' heritage. There was music pumping in the background, and she was listening to the accent of people speaking around her. Hermione looked up at him questioningly. "Yeah, we're actually in Ireland."

"Oh wow," she breathed.

They got through the lamb stew, and the river dancing, but when they got to the cake, things got a little more interesting. Hermione went to take a bite from her slice and hit something hard and wrapped in a bit of paper. "Oi, surprise you getting that," Seamus chuckled.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she removed it from her mouth and began peeling the paper off.

"Well, it's tradition, yeh see, when a person gets the ring in the cake, its supposed to mean they are gonna be the next to marry within the year," he explained.

She uncovered the ring and was shocked. It was very plain, but highly resembled a wedding band in the Muggle world. Seamus tried to brush it off as something nonchalant, but inside he was jumping around like a little kid on Chrismas.


	55. Harry Potter and Leanne

**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Leanne

**Rating: **T

**Length: 152**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 3-4-10**

"Hey, you okay?" Harry asked the lonely looking seventh year, Leanne.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone," she said with no real feeling behind it.

"You don't sound like it," Harry said wryly.

"Just go away Potter," she said.

"No," he said firmly. She looked at him, frustration clear in her eyes. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. She fought against his arms, trying to get away but he held tight. Soon her fight wore out and instead of trying to push away, she was clinging to him like her life depended on it. He held her tight and let her cry as much as she needed.

"I almost saw my best friend die, and we were fighting right before," she cried. Harry held her and whispered soothing words to her, just holding on; giving her the support he wished he would have had through his hard times.


	56. Ron Weasley and Megan Jones

**Pairing: **Ron Weasley and Megan Jones

**Rating: **T

**Length: 107**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 3-4-10**

"We're going as what?" Ron Weasley asked his girlfriend, Megan Jones.

"Vampires, silly," she said, charming her incisors to turn into fangs.

"Do I have to wear make-up?"

"Only a little bit," she said. Ron groaned. Megan walked over to him and put a hand on his chest. "I'll let you give me a love bite," she whispered, gently scraping her fangs along his collar bone. He let out a groan and hauled her body close and whispered in her ear.

"I'll leave a bite alright, and now everyone will know who you belong to."

All she could do was shudder in excitement and nod at him.


	57. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley

**Rating: **T

**Length: 59**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 3-4-10**

Hermione was reading a book out in front court yard, trying to get some seen. Ron came over and hauled her to her feet and kissed her about as violently as she had the day before. Once he broke the kiss he looked down at her. "Go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

"Alright," she said, smiling up at him.


	58. Harry Potter and Morag McDougal

**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Morag McDougal

**Rating: **T

**Length: 516**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 3-4-10**

There were flyers down on the large message board newly added to the Entrance Hall and one was a need for a flying instructor. Harry was checking his schedule for Quidditch when he read this and saw who posted it, Morag McDougal. Harry tried to remember who she was when she walked out of the Great Hall. "Morag!" She turned, saw who called her name and walked over to Harry. "I saw your little paper, you still looking?"

"Oh, yeah. I need to at least learn to fly because all my older brothers do nothing but tease me," she said. "I couldn't even get on a broom first year."

"Well, I've got time this afternoon if you'd like my help," Harry offered.

"Oh, sure. Of course," she said, flashing him a smile. "Do I need to wear anything special?"

"Just not that skirt," Harry joked. "Pants are fine."

"Alright then," Morag replied. "I'll see you here after lunch?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

Afternoon rolled around and Harry walked out to the Entrance Hall to wait for Morag. She looked so hot in her flying clothes: some short shorts and a small t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Harry has his Firebolt shrunk in the pocket, as well as Ginny's new Cleansweep 8 – the newest model.

"You ready to hit the pitch?"

"Ready as I will ever be," she said. They walked all the way to the pitch in silence, but it wasn't exactly awkward, more comfortable. No one else was at the pitch when they got there, which Harry was grateful for. The last thing Harry wanted was for people to make fun of her if she messed up – which she was likely to do.

"So have you ever actually been on a broom?"

"Not really," Morag replied sheepishly. "I mean, I couldn't even call my broom up to me during those classes." Harry fished his broom out of his pocket and resized it.

"We're gonna try something, so hop on," Harry said, holding out his broom. She looked fearfully for a few moments but accepted the broom and swung her slightly tanned leg over the broom. Harry stepped up to her and got on behind her. He gently kicked off the ground, only to hover a few feet. He had one arm wrapped around her middle and one hand on the broom; her body flush against his front.

"You okay?" he asked, feeling her shake.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"I wouldn't have done this if I didn't think it were safe," Harry reassured her. "Now ease up your grip, you're gonna snap the handle off. Good now pull back slightly."

The broom rose higher.

"Okay, good. We're up around 50 feet now. Are you still okay?" she nodded. "Now lean forward slightly and accelerate. "The broom took off and they were off on their adventure."

Once Morag was home, she showed her brothers that she could fly circles around them.

"Where did you learn to bloody fly like that?"

"Oh, just Harry Potter," she smirked and walked away.


	59. Ron Weasley and Millicent Bullstrode

**Pairing: **Ron Weasley and Millicent Bullstrode

**Rating: **T

**Length: 139**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 3-4-10**

It was the last dance of their Hogwarts career and all the 5th, 6th, and 7th years were there; celebrating the last vestiges of their youth.

"This song will be the final one for the night," the band announced. Ron looked around and saw exactly who he would ask for this last dance. He walked over to Millicent Bullstrode and asked "Would you care to dance with me?"

She looked at him in surprise, but accepted his hand and followed him to the dance floor. No one was really shocked at this point, because all the houses were dancing with each other: Draco and Lisa, Neville and Hannah, Theo and Hermione, Blaise and Ginny, Dean and Luna, and Harry with Daphne. Despite him being a Gryffindor, she actually enjoyed her last dance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	60. Hermione Granger and Percy Weasley

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger and Percy Weasley

**Rating: **T

**Length: 88**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 3-4-10**

"I need a good book," Hermione whinged. "I just need a break from all this theory of Arithmancy."

"You can look through my collection," Percy Weasley offered. "But might I suggest a story that still has intellectual merit?"

"Sure, and that would be?"

"A book and its sequel; Ishmael and My Ishmael by Daniel Quinn," Percy suggested, summoning the books from his room.

"It's a gorilla?" she asked, looking at the cover of the books. "How could this have any intellectual merit."

"Trust me," Percy said. "Just read."


	61. Harry Potter and Angelina Johnson

**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Angelina Johnson

**Rating: **T

**Length: 78**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 3-9-10**

"How in Merlin's name could you get banned from Quidditch? I mean, its bad enough you weren't there for try outs because you managed to piss the hag off in your first class and got week long detentions. You just had to lose your temper and now I am down a seeker and two beaters!..."

Angelina went on for a good fifteen minutes longer, all the while Harry just stood there like someone had just kicked his dog.


	62. Ron Weasley and Angelina Johnson

**Pairing: **Ron Weasley and Angelina Johnson

**Rating: **T

**Length:85 **

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 3-9-10**

"Oi, Weasley!" Angelina called out after their victory her 6th year. Three Weasley's turned around. "I meant Ron."

Fred and George turned and headed up to Gryffindor tower to start their victory party. Ron walked back over to meet the Quidditch captain. "Hey," he said.

"Great game Weasley," she said, smirking. "I knew we'd make a keeper outta you yet." With that compliment she leaned over to kiss him. He blushed scarlet red, while she snorted a laugh. "Come one, lets get our party on."


	63. Hermione Granger and Cedric Diggory

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger and Cedric Diggory

**Rating: **T

**Length: 299**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 3-9-10**

Hermione Granger worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Department for Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures. She was a huge advocate for those who couldn't find or speak for themselves. Along with all the paper work and research she dealt with, she had a lot of dealings with the courts for the creatures. One  
lawyer" in particular never actually had to argue against her but normally sat in the gallery to watch her if he didn't have a trial. Cedric Diggory remembered her from school but he never really got to know her. Now he was completely fascinated with her; the way her hands gestured wildly when she was arguing her case, or how her eyes lit up when she spoke passionately about her cause. Truth be told, he was genuinely smitten.

As leaving the court room after a hippogriff trial and he approached her before the reporters could attack her. "Granger, walk you back to your office?" Cedric asked, offering her his arm. She took his arm.

"I was actually going to go grab some lunch from downstairs," she said looking up at him.

"Well, would you mind if we go out for lunch? Treat you for your impressive victory?" he asked.

"That actually sounds brilliant," she smiled. They headed out of the ministry and apparated to an alley nearby a small wizarding café. When they were slated, he was near the perfect gentlman; Cedric pulled her chair out for her.

"I must admit, I did have ulterior motives for asking you to lunch," he admitted. "I've been watching you for a while – not meaning to sound like a class A creeper – and I would really like to get to know you more."

"Oh," she said, slightly surprised. "I think I would like that very much."


	64. Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks

**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks

**Rating: **T

**Length: 80**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 3-9-10**

Tonks just finished talking to Harry about all the stuff the order was secretly planning to use him for. Harry looked down at her and smiled.

"Thank you," Harry said. He leaned down and kissed her. Although she was fairly shocked at first but relaxed into the kiss. Once he broke the kiss, he rested his head against hers. "You're always so honest with me."

She smiled up at him and brought his head down to kiss him once more.


	65. Ron Weasley and Morag McDougal

**Pairing: **Ron Weasley and Morag McDougal

**Rating: **T

**Length: 69**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 3-11-10**

You know, shit happens; and boy did it really happen this day. As usual, a flock of Slytherins were teasing someone not from their house. Today's victim was Morag McDougal. Don't me wrong, she's not unattractive, but not one of the hot girls in this year. But something in Ron must have snapped that day because Malfoy ended up with a broken nose and Ron got himself a girlfriend.


	66. Hermione Granger and Oliver Wood

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger and Oliver Wood

**Rating: **T

**Length: 217**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 3-22-10**

Graduation Day finally came for Hermione Granger and she surprised everyone by being hardly able to wait for it. Everyone assumed she would stay in school for as long as she could. They day had come and her parents were in the audience watching her receive her diploma. They were so happy to see her succeed in this relatively new world.

"Mia," a voice called over the crowded, and the Scottish burr very evident in the speech. Hermione looked around for her friend to go hug him. Through all their letters, they had managed to stay friends to go hug him. Through all their letters, they had managed to stay friends since his graduation four years ago. Oliver Wood practically squeezed the life out of her, spinning her around.

"Oli, you made it!" she said happily.

"Of course I would," he replied, putting her down but still keeping her rather close, his hands on her hips. "I wouldn't miss this for the world." He had that look in his eye, the same one he would get at the end of every school year. "So… you finally graduated."

"Yeah, I know," she replied.

"You know what that means," he prompted. They had made a promise that if they ended up liking each other, nothing would happen before she graduated; despite coming of age the previous school year.

"Yes I do," she grinned before he leaned down to kiss her. Her parents looked at the two and just smiled, knowing that their daughter was in good hands. Harry and Ron, as well as the rest of the class looked on in mild confusion.


	67. Harry Potter and Fleur DelacourWeasley

**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour

**Rating: **T

**Length: 381**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 3-23-10**

"Arry, come seet by me," Fleur beckoned. Harry weaved his way through the Weasleys at the party. The seat she was saving for him was on the love seat. "I was just theenking the other day about the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Oh wow," Harry sighed, relaxing into its chairs. "I haven't really thought about that in years. It was quite the adventure thought."

"Oh, the dragons," Fleur said, shuddering. "I don't know how Charlie can stat to work with them every day. I find them to be quite dreadful creatures."

"They have their helpful moments," Harry said. "Great when you need to get out of the bowels of Gringotts to escape an army of angry Goblins."

"Ahh, that was such a mess to clean up later," she said, hitting him lightly. "They were so unbearable to work with for the next few years."

"Ah, they'll get over it," Harry said. "What I wanna know is what happened to you in the maze that night."

"Well, we all went in and I had almost nothing to deal with right away. Then Viktor jumped out at me and his eyes were all wonky; but he was throwing all these curses at me, all in Bulgarian mind you, so I couldn't understand what they were. He got me with one, but the next thing I remember is Madam Pomfrey hovering over me in hospital wing."

"I may be able to fill in a few gaps. Cedric and I had heard you scream after we met up, so we ran over and Viktor turned to us and started on us. We sent off the sparks for you both."

"Well what ever happened to you two?"

"We made it through the maze together, and grabbed the cup, but it was a portkey. We were sent to a graveyard. They killed Cedric right off. All the Death Eaters were there once Voldemort came back to life. I fought like hell to get both of us out of there. And the rest you pretty much know about."

"Oh wow," she said. "You had so much to deal with when you were a 'little boy'."

"Well, this 'little boy' grew up to be Head Auror, so overall, I think I turned out pretty okay.

"Yeah, you're a pretty good brother-in-law."


	68. Ron Weasley and Alicia Spinnett

**Pairing: **Ron Weasley and Alicia Spinnett

**Rating: **T

**Length: 84**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 3-23-10**

"Ahhh, we won!" Alicia cried out, jumping up and down. Ron was grinning from ear to ear. She ran over to him and jumped on him, hugging him. She turned her head to kiss his cheek, but he turned to say something and their lips met, and stayed there out of shock but broke apart after a few seconds. They looked at each other, and bust out laughing. He carefully set her down and they headed up to the celebratory party in Gryffindor tower.


	69. Hermione Granger and Wayne Hopkirk

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger and Wayne Hopkirk

**Rating: **T

**Length: 195**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 3-23-10**

"Oh bugger this new class," Hermione groaned.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron asked, chuckling.

"You honestly want to take a life skills class?" she asked. Headmistress McGonagall had instituted this class because she was tired of the women being marginalized in society by either being stuck in the kitchen or barefoot and pregnant. She had this class established to teach the young men and women all the roles people would play in a household, and employed Charity Burbbage's niece, Chastity Burbbage, to teach the class.

"I'll call someone up and you'll pick your partners name," Chastity said, picking out a girls name. "Tracy Davis." Tracy approached the table and pulled out a males name. "Justin Finch-Fetchley." The pairing went on; Neville and Daphne, Blaise and Lavender, Harry and Su, and then…

"Hermione Granger," called out Wayne Hopkirk. He was grinning from ear to ear when he approached. Before she could sop him he sat down and kissed her. Everyone gasped when they saw, then again when she smacked him across the face.

"Section seven, self defense," Hermione said to the professor, throwing the coursework back in her face.


	70. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger

**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Hermione Granger

**Rating: **T

**Length: 73**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = ) and I know this really sucks = /

**Date written: 3-23-10**

Harry did it. He defeated Voldemort. There was a tumult of noise surrounding him and Ron and Hermione. He jumped on Ron when it happened in a crazy manly hug. Then he turned to Hermione to hug her. He picked her up and pun her around. When Harry sat her down, he full on kissed her. She was so completely shocked, but eventually kissed back. Everyone cheered them on, including a shocked Ron.


	71. Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood

**Pairing: **Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood

**Rating: **T

**Length: 197**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 3-25-10**

"Oh look, there goes Loony," a random girl in the hallways said as Luna and Ron walked past. Ron turned red; not out of embarrassment, but anger. He couldn't stand when people still picked on his girlfriend, after everything that had happened at the Department of Mysteries and the Final Battle. So what if she prattled on about creatures that may or may not exist, she was really smart – you kinda have to be if you're in Ravenclaw.

"Oh yeah, she's loony alright," Theodore Nott from Slytherin confirmed. "You know the only he is with her is because she's an easy lay."

Ron stopped in his tracks and turned to face the verbal abuser. Luna tried to reason with him but he leaned down and kissed her, whispering into her ear, "I'm sick of this shite, please stay behind me," Ron said. He turned back to Theo, hauled off and punched him. "Don't you ever talk about my girlfriend again."

Everyone in the hallway classed for Ron while Luna kissed him. Professor McGonagall saw the whole thing. She may have given him detention but she also gave out a congratulations on standing up to a "priggish Slytherin".


	72. Hermione Granger and Kevin Entwhistle

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger and Kevin Entwhistle

**Rating: **T

**Length: 151**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 3-25-10**

Some would look at Hermione Granger as somewhat naïve when it came to the dating world, but boy were they wrong. Kevin Entwhistle was the poor sod who decided to ask her out, as plotted by the Hufflepuffs. She agreed, with that sweet innocent smile of hers. Once they were out on the date, he started making fun of her, but she went along with it because the joke would be on him. They were walking back into the Great Hall when she turned to him to say," Well, today was fun, but I think I'm gonna go back to my boyfriend now," she said sweetly. Hermione skipped over to the Slytherin table and found her boyfriend sitting with his back to the table.

"Hey Theo," she greeted, straddling his lap, and snogging him senseless.

Kevin looked on in confusion as the real Hermione emerged in front of the whole school.


	73. Harry Potter and Alicia Spinnett

**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Alicia Spinnett

**Rating: **T

**Length: 363**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 3-25-10**

It was a horrible way to end their victory. Harry Potter caught the snitch but that was really no shock. It was what happened after they were on the ground. The beater from Ravenclaw was still a bit pissed they lost so when Harry reached the ground and was walking off the pitch, he rammed into Harry and hit him in the head with the beater's bat. There was a giant uproar, even from the Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Harry lay on the ground with several broken ribs, a broken collar bone, a broken shoulder blade (all from hitting the support of the stadium), and a skull fracture. Before the attacker could get away, he was covered in thick black ropes, courtesy of Hermione Granger. There was a flurry of people who flocked around the fallen Gryffindor and they got him to the hospital.

Alicia Spinnett stayed by his side when Madam Pomfrey was finished working on him. He would have to stay for a day or two to see his mental state after the injury. He lay still, only the subtle rise and fall of his chest indicated that he was still alive. She sat there all night, holding his hand. It was very early morning when he finally woke up. Alicia still had his one hand clasped in hers but she was now half-laying on the bed with him, using his leg as a pillow.

"Leash?" he murmured, shaking his hand to get her attention. She jumped and looked around before seeing that he was awake.

"Harry!" she whispered excitedly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a Mack truck honestly," he said. Alicia looked confused. "Muggle saying. What happened?"

"Well that surly beater crashed into you as we were leaving the pitch. He whacked you pretty hard with the bat too," she explained. "Five broken ribs, broken collar bone and shoulder blade, and a nice crack in the skull from the bat."

"And my girlfriend stayed with me all night," he asked.

"And I leave you solely in Madam Pomfrey's touchy little hands? Not a chance," she giggled. She leaned up and kissed him chastely before getting the nurse.


	74. Ron Weasley and Demelza Robbins

**Pairing: **Ron Weasley and Demelze Robbins

**Rating: **T

**Length: 371**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 4-13-10**

"You're such a prat sometimes Ron," Demelza yelled across the common room one evening after Quidditch. "Why can't I ever go out with a guy without acting like my big brother and soaring them away?"

"He was talking about you being easy, you dosy cow," Ron argued. "You're my friend, and I didn't like how things were going."

"You called me a frigid bitch!" she yelled.

"No I believe I called you an 'Ice Queen'," Ron replied. "I wouldn't call you a bitch."

Demelza walked away, grumbling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This was how they worked. They would fight. Demelza would try to rebel and Ron would quell; like a well oiled machine. Until one day…

Demelza was sitting under her favorite tree, reading the latest book her mother sent her. Three rather burly Slytherins, and Malfoy. Ron watched from a distance to make sure she was alright. They ripped the book out of her hands and threw it away. She stood up to her extremely formidable height of 5'1" and started to yell. Crabbe reached out to hit her, but his hand wouldn't move, due to the fact that Ron had a hand on his wrist. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why not?" Malfoy asked.

"Because…" he said before elbowing Crabbe in the face. Goyle and Theo Nott were next to attack, but Ron ducked a punch from Theo and it landed on Goyle's nose – straight from a scene from the movies. Ron then grabbed Demelza's hand and pulled her to the Gryffindor Quidditch locker room.

"Thank you," she sighed, leaning in to hug him. He wrapped his arms around and let out a sigh of relief.

"As long as you're safe," he murmured. She pulled back slightly and looked him in the eye. Demelza saw something in them and it broke her self-restraint. She stood up on tip toe and pulled his head down so they could kiss. This quick gesture of thanks quickly turned into something a tad primal, with her back pressed against the lockers and her arms wrapped around his upper back. This was the straw that broke the camel's back, all the built up tension between them let itself out with this one kiss.


	75. Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum

**Rating: **T

**Length: 709**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 5-9-10**

**(song that was playing in my head… The Boys are back in Town)**

It was two days since Hermione received a letter from her ex-boyfriend Viktor Krum. He was coming back to England and would like to meet up with her. She had agreed readily, because she hadn't seen him in the past five years – since Harry's wedding to Ginny, but they had written each other quite often. He would be coming today by international portkey, so Hermione had spent her time cleaning her modest house she had inherited from her parents. He would be arriving in about fifteen minutes. He had said he had a problem that he felt safe only divulging it to her in person. Hermione was nervous about his coming because there must be a major problem that he needed help on.

There was a pop and a loud thud out in her living room. She finished off the tea tray and hurried out to meet her guest. He hadn't really changed much; his build was still stock but he was no longer slouching, his brown hair was cut close to his head but as soon as he saw her, a large smile appeared across his face.

"Mia," he greeted, walking over to hug her. They may be 28 and 32, but he still picked her up and spun her around like they were 14 and 18 again.

"Viktor, it's really good to see you," she said as he put her down once more. "How are you?"

"Good, good. It is good to see you also," he said, lifting her hand to kiss the back of it. "I'm glad you let me stay here with you."

"I wouldn't dream of having you stay anywhere else when you're in England," she said simply. "Now come in and sit. You want some tea?"

"Sure," he replied, following her into the kitchen. She carried the tea tray over to the table and they both sat. "SO how haff you been?"

"Well actually, I work at the Ministry of Magic, in the Auror department, just started up again," she announced.

"That's vunderful," he praised. "I'always know you vould do well Mia."

"Enough about me. You came all this way, what did you want my help with?" Hermione asked, always getting straight to the point.

"Alvays right to business, Mia," Viktor chuckled. "I have beautiful girlfriend, Anne. I want to make her my bride."

"Oh, that's wonderful Viktor," Hermione squealed.

"That's where you come in. I need girl's help. I don't know how to ask her to be my vife."

"I think I could come up with a few ideas, but I need some detail on Anna first." Viktor reached to the inside of his pocket of his robes and produced a picture of his girlfriend. Anna had pale skin and long dark hair. She was colored by a light roughe and blood red lipstick. Her brows were finely shaped and as dark as her hair. All in all she looked like a Russian beauty. "So where did you two meet?"

"I woz in Russia to visit Momma. She was in hospital for few days. Hurt herself on vacation. Anna was nurse," Viktor iterated. "I keep in touch after Momma leave."

"That's sweet. Have you talked to her parents about your plans?" Hermione asked.

"I ask her parents blessing. Her Pa say yes, and now here I am."

"Is she close to her family?"

"Yes."

"And she likes your family?"

"Yes."

"Then you should plan a little dinner for her. Have it at your parents house – they still have the Manor right? – have your brothers over and their wives. Have her parents and close family over as well. Surprise her. Once she knows everyone there, get down on one knee and propose."

"See, this why I stay friends with you. Always know the right answer," he grinned, getting up to pull her into a hug. "You will help me plan, and you come to dinner?"

"As long as you want me there, I will be," Hermione smiled.

"You bring Weasley boyfriend?" Viktor asked.

"Of course, Charlie would live to come visit," she replied cheerfully. Hermione and Viktor spent the rest of their time together creating a menu, planning everything down to what he was going to wear on the day of the proposal.


	76. Hermione Granger and Sirius Black

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger and Sirius Black

**Rating: **T

**Length: 279**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 5-9-10**

Sirius had just gotten home from his "date", one that he decided was not worth taking home for a romp in the sheets. He made his way up to his bedroom and was just gonna throw off his clothes and collapse in bed. The girl he had been out with – Shelby Brown – was very droll. She was hot, by anyone's standards, but duller than a sac of marbles. No shred of intelligence what so ever. The door to his bedroom wasn't closed as he left it. The door was ajar. Sirius kicked the door in and began brandishing his wand.

Sitting on his bed was Hermione Granger. Although she flinched slightly at him kicking the door but maintained her innocent smile. "Oh, you're home," she said simply, getting up from the bed. She was wearing her shorts and tank top from earlier. Her hair was down and wavy and her makeup was rather neutral.

"Maya, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to come home silly," she replied, chuckling lightly. Hermione walked over to where Sirius was standing and stroked the front buttons of his shirt. "I heard you had a date tonight, and from what I hear she's none too bright."

"You heard correct, she's no match for your wit," he grinned. "What you are doing?"

"Trying to talk you into bed," she said simply, looking up at him.

"Oh, really now?" Sirius questioned, moving a stray piece of hair from her shoulder.

"Is it working?" she asked, stepping close enough to brush her front with his.

"I would say yes," he breathed, putting his hands on her waist.

"Good," she replied, leaning up for a kiss.


	77. Harry Potter and Katie Bell

**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Katie Bell

**Rating: **T

**Length: 119**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 5-9-10**

"Gah, I hate these Balls. They're nothing but trouble," Harry proclaimed. His grief was met by an argument from Katie Bell, who plopped herself down next to him. Harry looked over at her and grinned. "You got a date yet?"

"A few have asked, not feelin' 'em," she replied, leaning her head back on the common room couch. "You?"

"Nah, they all wanna go with the Boy-Who-Lived, not me," he said. An idea struck and he sat up. "Why don't you go with me?"

"What?"

"You know, friends. Now you wouldn't have to choose a date, and I have someone who thinks I'm Harry, not some celebrity."

"Eh, works for me," she shrugged, looking over at him and smiling.


	78. Ron Weasley and Hannah Abbott

**Pairing:** Ron Weasley and Hannah Abbott

**Rating: **T

**Length: 106**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 5-9-10**

Hannah Abbott was always a quiet one. Her family had been killed in the fifth year, so her quietness was actually founded. No one really paid much mind to her except one person. Ron Weasley always noticed the brown haired beauty with big blue eyes. It want an entire year before he said anything about it.

On their graduation day, Ron broke away from his family and approached Hannah. "Hey, Han."

"Oh, hi Ron."

"Listen, do you want to come back to my house for a graduation dinner?"

"Oh, um, Okay," she grinned. He held his hand out for her to grab and she did, smiling.


	79. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger and Severus Snape

**Rating: **T

**Length: 190**

**Warning: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play around with different situations = )

**Date written: 5-15-10**

It had been six long months of dating when graduation had finally arrived. A black velvet box was occupying his pocket and he was fairly nervous about the whole affair. He handed her the diploma when the ceremony was coming to a close. She gave him a bright, beaming smile. No one suspected a thing.

Graduation went off without a hitch. So when everyone was saying their congrats after the ceremony, Severus approached Hermione, who was out on the edge of the crowd, not really talking to anyone, just smiling out at the crowd. He got her attention by putting his hand on the small of her back.

"Oh, Sev, I didn't see you there," Hemrione said lightly, grinning.

"I have a question to finally ask you," he replied. Severus got down on one knee and fished the small velvet box out of his pocket. "We've only been together for six months, but I've known from very early on that you're the one. Will you make my life complete and by my wife?"

"Of course I will," she said brightly, sealing her words with a kiss for all to see.


End file.
